When Worlds Collide
by PHO3NIXFIRE
Summary: When the necromancers of Duskwood delve too deeply into their magic, they start a chain of events that could change the world forever. WoW/MH Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Twilight falls over Duskwood, blue rays of light shining through the forest, the trees casting macabre shadows on the ground. A thick fog hung in the air, shrouding the forests secrets. A lonely figure made its way through the fog; from the lonely house called Forlorne Rowe to the now abandoned town of Raven Hill. The figure stopped, its gaze fixed upon a grave in the nearby cemetery. It moved closer, obviously interested in the ground in front of the grave. A hand protruded from the robes, a hand soon engulfed in a dark purple glow. The land in front of the grave stirred, as if something were trying to break through. It moved again, this time with more force, and the earth atop the grave began to give way. A skeletal hand emerged, followed by a bony forearm. An upper arm soon followed as the creature pulled itself from its grave, turning its cold, lifeless gaze upon the person who disturbed it. Not a word was spoken as the undead creature began a patrol around the cemetery. Apparently pleased with the work, the figure continued on the path to the town. It entered one of the houses, the tip of its pointed hat just skimming the top of the doorframe.

"Your efforts are inadequate, Baxter," The person said, obviously male.

"My apologies, Master Fel. It's just, there's-" a hooded figure started, his voice trembling.

"Spare me the excuses." Fel barked, "The humans at Darkshire are getting to be more than a nuisance. For every minion I summon, they kill two. They aren't doing it themselves anymore, Baxter, they are recruiting. All kinds of races, Dwarves, Gnomes, I even saw some of those wretched Draenei attacking one of my patrols. I need stronger minions, Baxter. You've been assigned to this for over two weeks, how do you have no improvements?"

"I'm sorry Master," Baxter responded, "It's…We…We're running out of bodies, sir. We just don't have enough to replace those slain and to research and practice new summoning techniques."

"We don't have enough bodies? We're sat on a graveyard, Baxter." Fel said, his voice rising. "How hard is it to go out into the graveyard and grab a few coffins? I raised one on my way over here."

"But…I…I'm sorry, Master." Baxter grovelled, "I'll start work right away."

"Yes, you will. I want a development tonight, Baxter, or I'll be seeing how useful you are as one of those ghouls." Fel threatened, striding out of the room.

"Bring me some bodies." Baxter commanded the nearest skeletal soldier. "If Fel wants some new undead, he'll get them."

The soldier returned with two bodies, and laid them down on the floor. Baxter separated them, and began channelling, muttering to himself all the while. It was his undead companion who first noticed something was wrong, grunting and pointing at where the necromancer was channelling. Baxter turned his head, and instead of seeing the deep purple cloud he was used to, saw a small blue orb, growing brightly, and arcs of energy streaked from it onto its surroundings. The human paused for a moment, and then turned both of his claw-like hands towards it, channelling his power into this new spell. The orb's light intensified, illuminating his pale skin, casting shadows over his gaunt face. The orb started growing slowly, changing from an orb to what looked like a rip. Wind billowed out of it, and the smell of fresh air filled the caster's nostrils, the kind of smell one gets at high altitudes.

Baxter heard a sound over the roaring of the wind. He turned an ear towards the source, it sounded like a roar. I looked through the gap in the slit; there was a dark shape visible through the fog. He squinted, trying to get a better look at the mysterious shadow. His eyes suddenly opened wide with horror, and the human turned and ran out of the house.

"Run! Run!" he cried, sprinting towards his Master's house. "Master! A spell went-"

He was cut off by an ear splitting roar, a roar so loud it shook the dust from the houses. Moments later, a wall of Baxter's house exploded, throwing debris into the air. As Fel opened the door, Baxter barged in, quickly closing the door behind him."

"I'm sorry, Master." Baxter started, his voice trembling, "I was summoning…more undead…went wrong…"

At that moment, a large portion of Baxter's wall came through the roof of Fel's house, bringing the structure down with it, burying Fel and Baxter under the stone and wood.

The following day, Stormwind Keep.

"The forces at Arathi are failing, Sir," Said an emissary to the League of Arathor. "The Forsaken outnumber us three to one. We need reinforcements."

"We can spare a few men from Alterac," Said a Dwarven representative of the Stormpike Guard. "We have the Orcs on the retreat, for now."

"Because their forces are overwhelming us, at Silverwind Hold," A Night Elven Sentinel interjected, "You rush in to save the humans, and you would see us lose Warsong Gulch?"

"I didn't mean that, lassie," The Dwarf replied, "Its jus' that these guys asked first."

"Stop it! All of you!" Said King Varian Wrynn, standing from his throne and walking to the table where the emissaries were bickering. "We have the Burning Legion attacking us from the south…" He said, pointing to an area marked as the Blasted Lands, "The Scourge are amassing to the north…" He added, pointing to a large landmass labelled Northrend, "The Horde have us mostly with our backs to the wall in our own lands…"His hand rested on a region marked Durotar, "And you will start a conflict amongst yourselves? We are surrounded; our enemies press us from every direction. In these times; we need to hold together, it is the only way we can rise up and defeat those who challenge the might of the Alliance. Sentinels, send word to the Draenei, seek their aid. The Stormpike will send any men they can spare to Arathi, to back up the-"

"Your Majesty," Said a voice. "Duskwoo-"

"I told him to stay outside, Sire." Said a guard, restraining the intruder.

"Hold on a second. Release him." Said the King, "What happened to you, man?"

"We were attacked. In Darkshire. It was a dragon!" The intruder said between shallow, panicked breaths.

"It was probably Lethon, your Majesty," The Guard interrupted, "He's a guardian of the Emerald Dream, someone probably got too close, so he's reminding us not to disturb him."

"No, it wasn't Lethon." The intruder started, his breathing slowing, "It fought Lethon, it overpowered him. Lethon retreated. This thing flew over Lethon's grove, so he rose to drive it away, and ended up retreating. Then it flew over Duskwood, fireballs rained from the sky. When it hit Darkshire, we didn't have a chance. I think everyone has died, except me. I ran as fast as I could."

"Guard, organise a scout party." Varian ordered, "Go to Duskwood and investigate these claims. If you find a dragon, do not engage, I want a full report when you return, which should be within two days."

"Aye aye, Sir," The guard said, leaving the room.

"Jaina, get this man some food, rest and shelter." Varian ordered as he sat back on his throne, resigning himself to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from this, Blizzard owns Warcraft and everything related except my own characters, Capcom owns Monster Hunter and everything related except my own characters.

**A/N.** So yeah, took a while to upload. Double update though. XD

King Varian Wrynn stood above the archway which bore entrance to Stormwind City, his eyes gazing out over Elwynn Forest, the trees shining green, with a hint of orange in the sunrise. Through the gaps in the trees, the various farmsteads and lookout towers that were dotted throughout the woods were visible, small pillars of smoke rising lazily from the chimneys. Out in the distance, almost on the horizon, a mass of black smoke was just visible, to anyone who didn't know otherwise, it looked like a dark cloud, but the king knew otherwise. It was Duskwood, apparently the whole region was burning, terrorised by an unknown enemy.

'The scout party should be back soon', Varian thought, 'It only takes about half a day to get there and back by horse, and the scouts had the fastest horses available.'

It had been almost a day since the king had dispatched a scout party to the area, with strict orders not to engage anything, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

'If Thrall is behind this, then I swear-' He cut himself off, not allowing his train of thoughts to take this dark path.

"Your Majesty?" Asked a voice.

The king turned to the source of the voice. There stood Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the best mage Stormwind had to offer, and his close friend. She wore a long purple robe, which complimented her figure and slightly tanned skin, her long blonde hair flowed down her back, blowing slightly in the morning breeze.

"Ah, Jaina. Please, join me," Varian said calmly.

"You look troubled," Jaina said, stepping next to the king, and following his gaze into the distance, "The situation at Duskwood?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling slightly at her perceptiveness, "It came at the wrong time. Our forces are stretched thin here, the defence against the Burning Legion on Outland, the recent boom of Scourge activity, the majority of our forces being sent to Northrend, and the Horde pressing in on us here, not to mention the Alliance races arguing and bickering constantly."

Jaina placed a hand on the shoulder of the king, the early hour and privacy of their location meant that he hadn't yet donned his usual heavy attire; instead he had opted for a lighter, more casual outfit.

"Light, give me strength, or a break, or something." He said, looking upwards.

He looked quickly back over the forest, his ears had picked up the faintest sound of hooves, but it had gone as quickly as it had come.

'Wishful thinking,' He thought, his body sinking slightly.

There it was again, louder this time, and more consistent. It was definitely hooves, more than one horse, too. His entire body perked up, like a child who had just gotten his first glimpse of Greatfather Winter.

"Jaina, get those riders up here instantly, do not let them talk to anyone else, I want to be the first." Varian said sharply as he headed towards his private quarters, where he donned his armour.

Varian stepped back out onto the archway, where Jaina was accompanied by five men, the four scouts and one rather dishevelled looking person in the middle of them, covered by a long black hooded robe.

"I expect a full report, and it better be good," the king said, deepening his voice, people seemed to respond better when they thought he was in a bad mood.

"Sir, Darkshire is destroyed completely, and the rest of Duskwood is pretty much the same. All of the farms, well, every settlement in general, the entire place is just burning." A scout answered.

"Any sign of the cause?" Varian asked, stepping forward.

"No, sir," the guard replied, his voice cracking slightly, "However, we found another survivor, says he knows what happened."

"Step forward, survivor, and lower that hood." The king commanded.

The man stepped forward and slowly lowered his hood, pale, claw-like hands grasped the material, revealing his thinning dark hair which hung by his shoulders. His skin was very pale, and was covered with blisters and scars. His eyes were sunken, with dark bags beneath them, and the man was hunched over slightly, he resembled a corpse more than a person. The scout party immediately reached for their swords, but stayed their hands with a signal from the king.

"Begging you pardon, your majesty, but we don't need help from this kind of filth," A scout said, shooting an evil glance towards the survivor.

"At ease, soldier. We need any help we can get." Varian said, stepping towards the survivor. "What are you, one of the Forsaken?"

"He sure looks like one, your majesty." One of the scouts said.

"He stinks like one too," chimed in another.

"Quiet!" The king said, raising his voice. "Answer me, do you take orders from Sylvanas?"

The gaunt man shook his head.

"Then who?" Varian asked, his face barely inches from the survivor's.

"Fel." He answered.

"Morbent Fel? The necromancer?" The king asked.

The figure nodded silently, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"What is your name?" Jaina asked, stepping towards him.

"Baxter. Jeremiah Baxter." The man answered, his voice wavering slightly.

"And do you know what happened in Darkshire?" Varian asked.

"Yes. I caused it." Baxter said flatly.

"What exactly did you do, necromancer?" The king asked, narrowing his eyes and resting his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I was raising more bodies, for my master. The spell went wrong, but I continued to channel it. Something came out of the portal I had summoned. Something big." Baxter spoke quietly, his sunken eyes darting quickly around him.

"Jaina. Take this man to your people, get everything you can about this portal out of him, by any means necessary. Then lock him in the stockades." Varian said, turning and walking away.

The king of Stormwind sat in his throne, slumped back against the back, locked deep in thought. It had been almost three hours since Jaina had taken Baxter away for interrogation, and he was losing his patience. His gaze was fixed on nothing in particular, a small crack between two of the bricks that made his keep, his mind wandering between the varying conflicts on Azeroth. The side of his head was resting in one palm, while the index finger on his other hand was absently stroking the scar below his eye. Footsteps in the hallway drew him away from his thoughts.

"Father!" A voice shouted from down the hallway.

The king looked towards his son, Anduin, who was running down the hall towards him.

"Father, Lady Proudmoore has called for you, in the Wizard's Sanctum." Anduin panted.

Varian climbed the spiral staircase up to the Wizard's Sanctum, with every step he remembered why he didn't visit the mages often. The place smelt of old books and dust, the odour clung to his nostrils, put him on the brink of sneezing constantly, irritating him. As he ascended, the crackle of powerful magic at work got slightly louder.

'Those mages had better have something good for me,' He thought.

"This way, your majesty" One of the mages said, bowing gracefully.

"This better be worth it," the king said, motioning to the mage to lead the way.

They entered the main rooms of the sanctum, where inside a large portal was formed, energy crackled around the rim, occasional bolts of which shot out and fizzled on the floor or wall. In the portal there was a distorted view of what looked like a pathway with trees on either side. Jaina approached him and bowed slightly.

"I believe we have succeeded, sire," She said hurriedly, "However, we don't know how long the portal will last, so we need a decision on what to do as soon as possible."

"We go in," Varian said without a moment's hesitation, "we go in and get help from their side, they will know what we are up against. Will you be able to get us back from the other side?"

"I should be able to, we should take some mages with us though, just in case we have to repeat this ritual." Jaina answered.

Varian nodded and stepped towards the portal, his eyes fixed on it. With a deep breath and closed eyes, he stepped through. A strong sensation gripped him suddenly, as if a giant had grabbed him by the waist and started swinging him about. The air caught in his lungs, his chest begun to sting and his fingers and toes started to go numb. He opened his eyes to see an uneven path hurling towards him, and managed to close his eyes just before he hit it. He groaned and stood up, stepping back as Jaina and the other mages emerged from the portal, falling into heaps on the floor too.

"Not your usual portal ride, huh?" Varian said as he helped Jaina to her feet.

"Which way should we go?" She asked, looking down the path.

"Away from the forest, we may find a settlement." The king said as they set off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I make no money, Blizzard owns Warcraft, Capcom owns Monster Hunter, blah blah bleh.

Autumn in the village of Kokoto was beautiful. The clear sky above shone a deep blue, the glow of the evening sun giving the clouds a deep red colour as they streaked across the sky. A mild breeze swept through the village, carrying with it orange and brown leaves and light pink blossoms from the trees surrounding the village. The fires gently burning in the dark wooden houses bathed the paths around the village in a warm orange glow as the residents went about their evening business, whether it be heading to the Guild hall for mug of ale or trying to sell the last wares of the day. As the villagers went about their business, no one paid attention to the approaching group of people, until they had passed under the wooden entrance to the village. They were a strange group, many of them wearing lavish robes of white and purple, but what appeared to be their leader brought the most attention. He wore a deep blue suit of armour, with huge shoulder pads, one in the design of a lion, the other an eagle. His armour had lion emblems all over it, with thick fur at the edges of the greaves and gauntlets.

"Good evening, strangers," a woman called out to them. She spoke in Common, but the accent was one that none of the group recognised. "I got all of your hunting needs, potions, traps, I even managed to get a hold of some actual monster bits. I was about to shut up shop, but for yourself, I'm willing to stay open a few more minutes."

"Tell me, stranger," the leader of the group began, "who is in charge here?"

"Why, that'll be the Chief, of course," the lady responded, packing away her wares, "you'll find him in the Guild Hall, over there."

The group looked at the building indicated. It was the largest building in the village, but it looked more like an inn than a leader's residence. There were benches littered around a fenced off outside area, locals sat idly at them in small groups, chatting with mugs of frothy ale in hand. On the bench furthest from the door, two men lounged, one obviously drunk, lamenting about a woman he loves but can't have, while his companion stared blankly. Every time the doors to the building opened, a loud stream of noise escaped into the village, along with the warm glow of fire.

"Jaina, come with me. The rest of you, stay out here, and out of trouble," the leader said.

The doors to the Guild Hall swung open, the volume of the room dropping slightly as those closest to the doors watched, intrigued, as the two strangers entered. Firstly, a heavily built man wearing strange armour, a magnificent sword hanging by his side, and a face covered in scars, he was surely a great Hunter. His companion though, wore what seemed to be a dress, of a higher quality than even the Guild barmaids, and she seemed to be carrying the least effective lance imaginable, worse than what the youngsters in the training school used. The atmosphere soon changed back to how it was, bustling with activity, heavy set men in armour of a variety of colours, materials and designs, chugging down huge tankards of the frothy ale, giving the occasional friendly drunken slap to the bottom of a barmaid as she shuffled by, a tray of full tankards held precariously above the heads of the patrons as they chatted, laughed and arm wrestled, the occasional unruly customer standing on a table, declaring himself the 'number one Hunter', only to fall from the table, to the amusement of the entire room.

The odd pair moved to the bar, their eyes darting around the room cautiously. The armoured one placed a hand on the counter and leant towards a barmaid.

"I'm looking for the Chief", he said, he seemed almost lost.

"Sure thing, hon'," replied the barmaid cheerfully, and disappeared into the back of the building.

The man turned around, resting his elbows on the bar as he leant backwards, his eyes taking in the sight before him while his companion stood straight beside him.

"What do you make of this place, Jaina?" he asked, barely audible above the noise of the room.

"I'm not sure," she answered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "they seem friendly, but they behave like animals, almost barbaric. Also, they keep referring to themselves as Hunters, but they look more like Warriors."

"I agree. Can you sense any magic among them?"

"Not a shred."

"Excuse me, sir," said the barmaid.

Both of them turned around.

"The Chief will see you now," she said, gesturing for them to follow her.

They followed the woman into the back of the inn, into a medium sized room, decorated with scriptures of a foreign language written on materials, and a vase filled with pink flowers stood on the window. Stood by the window was an old man, slightly taller than most Gnomes, the man thought, but obviously not a Gnome. His ears were pointed, as was his nose, and he carried none of the technologies that Gnomes were renown for, instead, he carried only the robe he was wearing and the short, gnarled staff he supported his weight with.

"Ah, they said you were funny lookin'," he chuckled slightly, turning to face them, "name's Genshou, Village Chief of Kokoto."

The two visitors bowed in respect.

"If you're lookin' for work, you'll have to wait until-"

"With all due respect, Chief, we aren't looking for work," the man interrupted. "I am King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind City, and leader of The Alliance. I am here to seek either your council or your aid, should you allow it."

Genshou nodded, indicating for the king to continue.

"I come from a far away place, in both distance and possibly time. My people are facing a very dangerous threat, one we believe to have originated here."

"Varian," Jaina said from across the room, "This picture matches the necromancer's description."

She pointed to a picture inside an old book. Highly stylised, the king could tell it was some sort of dragon. A pointed, fierce face, a scaly body, huge wings, powerful legs and a spiked tail, all coloured in reds and browns.

"Are you sure, Jaina?" He asked, a foreign hint of weakness in his voice.

The mage nodded. "Everything fits, the colour, details about the tail, the lack of forearms. This is what attacked Duskwood."

"Allow me to explain, Chief," Varian said, turning back to the Chief, "several days ago, someone from our world opened a portal to your world, and we believe that this creature" -he indicated towards the book Jaina was now browsing idly through-"came through, and is now terrorising our lands, and I seek either the knowledge on how to bring it down, or warriors from your world to bring it down for us."

"That one, huh?" Genshou said, shuffling over to the desk, "The attacks seemed to have quieted recently, this could be the explanation."

"I take it you what we are dealing with?" The king asked.

"I have a very good idea, and if it is true then you will not be able to defeat this without aid from our people," he said, sighing. "Allow me to explain. Recently, our lands have been plagued by attacks from this Wyvern. A particularly vicious Wyvern. All of our town's Hunters have been unsuccessful in attempts to defeat it, we even had to call in outside help. It attacked every day, usually farms out in the hills, sometimes it would take the Aptonoth, sometimes people. We had fears that it was preparing to feed its young, which would have meant the end for this town if we didn't kill it quickly. Then, about two days ago, the attacks stopped, we though it had moved on. Apparently it had, to your world."

The Chief moved to look out of the window. "Tell me, are there any creatures in your world that would be a threat to it naturally, something equally or more powerful?"

"Not near the area that it seems to have claimed." Varian said darkly.

"Also, most of the more powerful creatures in our world are sentient, have self awareness, or consciousness; and unfortunately, they generally don't concern themselves in matters that don't threaten them." Jaina added.

"A grim situation, I am sure." Genshou stated, turning towards them, "as I stated earlier, you will not defeat this without our help. This Wyvern is one of the more ill-tempered Wyverns this town has encountered. Do you have a way back to your world?"

"Yes," Jaina started, "We brought a team of mages, we should be able to open a porta-"

"Spare me," The Chief interrupted, "Can you safely transport four more people, and return them safely once the job is done?" He asked, turning to gaze out of the window.

"Yes, returning them will be no problem, it will take me a bit of time to set up the portal back to our world, especially a stable one, but with the corr-"

"That will do. As I said, we have a team arriving tomorrow. When they arrive, we will meet with them and the head of the Guild Outpost here in Kokoto, and we'll set everything up, explain the situation. Know this; our ways are different to your ways, our ways way seem strange to you, your ways may seem strange to us. I advise discretion when these Hunters travel to your world, some of them possess less humility than others. A final note, they will want paying for this. Handsomely. I will set your group up with rooms here for the night."

**A/N.** More to come.


End file.
